The present invention refers to an electrophotographic copying machine of the type having the "duplex" or "rectoverso" feature, that is the feature of reproducing original images on both sides of copy sheets.
Copying machines of the above type are known, for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,129, in which such a feature is obtained by providing in the machine a special path for reversing a copysheet, upon one side of which an image has already been reproduced, and for re-feeding such copysheet towards the transfer station of the machine for reproducing a second image on the other side of the copysheet, by the use of additional and complex devices which considerably increase the cost of the machine.